


Out of the blue

by LimeIrony



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeIrony/pseuds/LimeIrony
Summary: This kind of thing just sneaks up on you.





	1. Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a major Gallavich Shipper but for some reason this pairing intrigues me. I got this idea in my head and couldn’t get it out so here it is!  
Also I wrote this on my phone so I hope the layout isn’t horrible.  
This is a Lip/Mickey story. Ian might not come off that great to start but I’m not an Ian hater!

He wasn’t sure when it happened but he suddenly found himself in love with his brothers ex boyfriend. 

Ian, who had broken up with Mickey countless times and had reduced him to a convenient booty call.

Ian who callously paraded his line of hookups in front of his Ex’s face.

Lip wasn’t even aware of it until a casual conversation rocked him with the sudden realisation.

Lip was at the table eating cornflakes and helping Liam rush through last nights homework when Carl came downstairs wearing a plain black hoodie, the same type of hoodie that was worn by various members of the Gallagher household.  
They had gotten a pile of them from a box that had been conveniently “found” and the sweatshirts had been distributed around most of their friends and family.  
“That’s Mickeys hoodie.” Lip motioned to Carl when he sat down beside him.  
“Hmm? What?” Carl started to fill his own bowl with cereal when Lip shot out his hand and pulled on the cuff. “This is Mickey’s. The left cuff has been worn down because that’s where his thumb rubs when he makes his sweater paws.”  
Debbie glances over from the kitchen watching the interaction with interest “Lip! What are you talking about?”  
Lip scrunched his face up, “Look Carl, just take this off and find another one. Any other one. This one is Mickeys, see there is a burn on the other sleeve, that happened when we were on the back porch and Ian pushed him and he knocked into my cigarette.”  
Lip took another spoonful of cornflakes and looked up to find Debbie, Liam and Carl all staring at him.  
“What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“Oh my god!” Debbie shrieked and was about to continue but she abruptly shut up when Ian threw himself down on the other side of the table “What’s wrong Debs?”

Debbie shifted uncomfortably “Oh I was just remembering that Lip was going to help me with the shopping this morning before I have to go to work, We better get going or we’ll be late.” Debbie marched over and started to drag Lip from his chair.  
"Huh? We were?" Lip grunted as he was pulled from the chair and manhandled out the door.  
They were joined on the porch almost immediately by Carl and Liam who were all looking at him weirdly. "Guys! What's going on?"  
"You like Mickey!" Debbie loud whispered as she poked him in the side.  
"Wait, what? I mean, yeah he's not so bad, so what?" Lip rubbed the side that had been poked and glared back at her.  
"Not as friends, stupid, You like like him!" Carl joined in the conversation as he took the black hoodie off and threw it at Lip.  
Lip instinctively caught it and before his brain caught up with him he brought the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply. "Hmm it still smells like him."  
Lip brought the fabric down and saw the smug faces looking back at him.  
He looked back down at the hoodie, "Oh Fuck."


	2. Breakfast

Lip wasn’t sure when Mickey had become part of the furniture at the Gallagher house but when he thought back on it he would always notice if he wasn’t there. Like that one chair that seemed to be molded just for your comfort and you suddenly notice when it’s not there anymore.  
After his revelation on the doorstep he felt numb under the stares of his siblings.  
He was aware that Ian was on the other side of the door completely oblivious to his imminent meltdown. He shrugged off Debbie’s hand from his shoulder and glared back at the three concerned faces.  
“No! Come on guys, this shit is not happening, Stop looking at me like that!” Lip ran a hand through his hair and absently clutched Mickey’s hoody closer. 

“Why are you fuckers all crowded around the door?” The four siblings froze and turned towards Mickey who was standing on the path below and eying them warily.  
Lip’s heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Mickey. He was wrapped up in an old threadbare coat, a few strands of hair peeking out from under a black beanie and Lip’s stomach swooped at the sight of him, What the fuck was with that reaction?  
“Hey Mickey! Great to see you! We were just checking the weather and seeing how many layers I’d need to put on Franny for our shopping trip. Do you wanna come with us?”  
Debbie rambled loudly as she opened the front door to usher everyone back into the kitchen.  
Ian was feeding Franny the last of her breakfast and watched them all bemusedly. His expression fell slightly when he saw Mickey behind everyone.  
“Oh hey Mick, I didn’t know you were coming over today, you should of texted as I kind of have plans.”  
Lip watched as Mickey’s cheeks bloomed to a deep rose pink which he thought was adorable dammit.

“Uh yeah, um, actually I’m here to see Lip.”  
Ian got up from the table and picked up the last piece of toast. He patted Mickey patronisingly on the shoulder as he made his way towards the stairs  
“Yeah sure Mick, I’ll see you later okay, maybe if my plans change.”  
Mickey’s colour deepened even more as he watched Ian leave. “Dick”  
Lip heard him mutter as he came up beside him and nudged his side.  
“Yeah, he’s been a real dick lately, sorry about that.”  
Mickey nudged him back and Lip noticed that Mickey didn’t move back, their shoulders stayed touching which made Lip’s heart race.  
“Why are you saying sorry? Its not your fault, anyway I um, I wasn’t lying, I didn’t come over to see him.” 

Mickey turned towards Lip and Lip was entranced by the blueness of Mickey’s eyes. “Oh, um. Okay?”  
Mickey looked away under the scrutiny and started to inspect his shoes.  
“Yeah um, I got given a couple tickets to the Chilli Peppers, and I remembered that you mentioned that they were one of your favourites. and well the tickets were free so you could come with, if you want.”

“Holy shit really! Yeah man I’d love to!” Lip beamed and Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. And then it was like they were stuck in limbo, both men were caught in an impossible void where nothing existed but each other. Lip wouldn’t have been able to tell you how long they were stuck like that but it was something that he’d never experienced before and it was bloody exhilarating.

Crack! They both jumped as one of Frannies plastic mugs bounced across the kitchen floor jolting them out of the moment. Carl looked at them both sheepishly  
“Oops.”  
A red flush made its way back to Mickeys cheeks and he grunted uncomfortably  
“Well okay um anyway, I’ll see you guys later.” He mumbled and rushed himself out the door.  
Debbie called after him but the door shut behind him with a loud bang.  
Lip took in a shaky breath and stumbled into the closest chair. “What the fuck was that! I’m fucked aren’t I?”  
“Yep, looks like it.” Carl grinned as Lip’s head met the kitchen table with a thunk.

Outside on the porch Mickey sagged against the closed door and brushed a shaking hand across his forehead “What the Fuck was that!”


	3. Butterflies are dicks

Mickey sat down on his bed and took a slow drag of his cigarette. He had no idea what happened earlier at the Gallagher house but he did know that it was all Lips fault.  
He had watched them all on the porch huddled around the older brother and knew something was going on and then when they all turned towards him he also knew that it involved him in someway.  
Lip had been stutteringly adorable with his floppy hair and somewhat pained expression and Debbie had obviously tried to cover by acting like an over excited puppy.  
Wait. What? Since when did he think Lip adorable!  
Sure, he and Lip had overcome their hostility from years before and he would even go so far to say that they were friends, but that was it wasn't it? He would hang out with all of the Gallaghers and if he gravitated towards Phillip it was obviously because they were the same age, and smoked the same brand, and liked the same beer.  
Maybe he had been denying the pull of attraction to Lip because well Lip is straight and Mickey doesn't stand a chance.  
However there had been a few nights when they were sat on the porch just the two of them, shoulders pressed together because there isn't much room on the top step for both of them. He didn't move away because it felt kinda right and he would ignore that fact and just pass the joint. Maybe it was because when he's high he craves that physical contact and Lip is there and comfortable and the opposite of flighty. Right? Fuck.  
Mickey collapsed back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
That motherfucker is like the opposite of Ian, shorter, more sarcastic, pretty eyes, strong capable hands. Fuck! He was crushing on Phillip Gallagher.

Mickey wouldn't say that he was avoiding the oldest Gallagher brother but he hadn't gone around to visit since that day, he was still in the midst of denial and angst and unsure of where these sudden feelings had come from. The concert was today however and he had texted Lip with a time and place to meet. Mickey stopped short of the corner of the entrance to the L and watched Lip as he leant against a grotty looking wall.  
Lip looked the opposite of grotty and Mickey cursed himself as that familiar warmth took over him. Damn his ability to blush hard.  
"Hey Mickey" Lip smiled at him and his lopsided grin was all it took for the butterflies in Mickey's gut to go on a fucking rampage. Fucking dicks.  
Mickey coughed awkwardly but couldn't help smile back. "Let's get out of this fuckin cold alright?"

The train ride to the stadium had been fun, they had managed to score one of the few seats left and had scrambled into it, Mickey had the aisle seat and if he leant into Lip's side to avoid being jostled by people and bags then that was the reason and it had nothing to do with Lip's face, or anything else regarding him at all.

Inside the stadium was another story and Mickey suddenly remembered that he hated crowds. "Damn why is there so many people here?"  
"It's a concert Mick, follow me, the best place to stand is further back from the front on the right, less people and we can still get a good view of the stage." Lip motioned to the area he wanted to go and started to head for it but people kept on getting between them, making it hard for Mickey to keep track of where Lip had gone.  
Mickey was beginning to panic as he was pushed by people on all sides and he had completely lost sight of Lip.  
Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and he was about to go ballistic. Then the hand was accompanied by a familiar laugh and he turned to face Lip who was smiling softly at him. Lip motioned towards their joined hands. "So I don't lose you again."  
Lip took the lead and they made their way to the front right hand side, Lip was right, the view from here was great and way less people, also Lip's hand felt warm and sturdy in his and If they held hands throughout most of the night no one mentioned it.


	4. Finger touches

Lip woke with a start, he had been trying to stay awake on the journey home but a mixture of exhaustion and the rhythm of the train had pulled him under. He looked down at the boy whose head rested comfortably on his shoulder, Mickey had also succumbed to sleep and Lip dreaded to wake him as he looked so peaceful and relaxed and to be honest, Lip enjoyed just being close to him.  
Lip also realised that he had missed his stop and the next one was Mickey's so he had to wake him up.  
"Mickey!" Lip nudged his shoulder making Mickey fall even further onto Lip but he didn't wake. He then ruffled a hand through Mickeys black locks.  
"Mickey, wake up."  
Mickey didn't stir but mumbled something unintelligible and Lip smiled. God he was so damn cute.  
Lip nudged his shoulder again.  
"Mickey! Babe, wake up!" Woah, where had that come from. Well at least Mickey was asleep so didn't hear him make a fool of himself.

"What? Oh sorry." Mickey reared back from Lip's shoulder and rubbed his eyes, squinting from the overly bright lighting of the train.  
"Shit, Sorry, I uh didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Mickey ran a hand down his shoulder and over Lip's rapidly beating heart rubbing the fabric of his jacket.  
"I didn't drool on you did I?" The redness in his cheeks bloomed with embarrassment as he physically shifted his body from Lip's.  
Mickey looked around at his surroundings and noticed the next stop was his own. "Oh shit, you missed your stop, you could have just left me, I would have woken up eventually."  
"Nah I slept through it too, I'll just get another train back after I see you home." Lip smiled at him and Mickey coughed awkwardly.  
Mickey looked away from the intense eye contact that had been happening to study his hands which were fidgeting madly.  
"Or you could just crash at mine, I mean it's only me there at the moment, Iggy is staying with his girlfriend this week and Mandy has that student apartment that she stays in for her Nail course. I mean only if you want to, we have heaps of room and..."  
"Okay" Lip put a steadying hand on Mickey's knee which made him pause the random rambling and resume the intense eye contact thing that had started to become a regular occurrence. 

The walk home from the L to Mickey's house was awkwardly comfortable, both boys huddled down into the depths of their coats and they made it home quickly to get out of the cold as fast as possible. Mickey swore as he headed up the steps, almost slipping on a patch of ice but Lip put a steadying arm around him and they both made it inside without further incident.  
"You want a beer?" Mickey was already heading to the fridge and retrieved two bottles, he held one out to Lip and their fingers met around the bottle, Lip traced his fingers across Mickeys knuckles and he heard his breath hitch.

A couple of beers later and both of them were relaxed and sleepy, they had been sitting together on the couch watching Gordon Ramsay yell at another poor soul and Lip heard Mickey let out a long stretching yawn. "Go to bed Mick, I'll just crash on the couch."  
Mickey got up from the couch but shook his head at Lip.  
"Nah man, these couch springs are shot, your back will hurt for days after, You can um share my bed, Its my pride and joy, King, Pocket spring, Memory foam, that motherfucker will give you the best sleep of your life Guaranteed."  
"Wow Guaranteed huh?" Lip grinned up at Mickey who grinned back and Lip admired the bright blue gaze staring back at him.  
Mickey held out a hand and Lip heaved himself off the worn couch, he was right that couch was a death trap, he had already been stabbed by a broken spring several times.  
"Okay I'll give your wonderbed a go."

After several awkward glances they had managed to get themselves ready for bed, Mickey had scrounged up an unused toothbrush and they had taken turns in the bathroom. Mickey had hurtled himself into his side of the bed when Lip entered and turned off the light.  
"Holy Shit." Lip wiggled in the bed in wonder. "This is like lying on fucking clouds."  
They had both turned so that they faced each other and Lip could easily make out Mickeys face in the dim light.  
"Damn right it is" Mickey grinned back and as one they inched towards each other.  
Lips fingertips met Mickeys and their fingers played together, Lip shuffled forward and he touched his forehead against Mickeys.  
"I really like you Mick."  
"I really like you too."  
"I'll tell Ian tomorrow" Lip reached out a hand and traced his fingers over Mickey's cheek.  
"If he asks you to choose, Promise me that you'll choose your brother okay?"  
"Mickey..."  
"Promise me."  
"Okay. I promise." Lip reached for Mickey's hands and pulled him closer.  
"We still have tonight though. Come here little spoon." Lip rolled Mickey onto his side and cuddled up behind him.  
Mickey laughed as he turned to lightly punch Lip on the shoulder then snuggled back into Lips embrace. "That's your one pass.....Babe"  
"Oh Shit, you heard that?" Lip stilled in horror at the thought of Mickey hearing what he said on the train.  
"Yeah Lip. I heard it. Now go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, thanks for all the lovely comments. I forgot to mention that I use NZ spelling which is occasionally different to US spelling, but holler at me if you see any typo's!


End file.
